icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Mortal Kombat 3 (PlayStation)
MK3 was released Port for PlayStation, this looks like Arcade Version without Inserting Coin. Unclear as to what happened at the end of Mortal Kombat II? The answer is: more Kombat! Mortal Kombat 3 is the third gruesome installment of the game infuriating congressmen everywhere. After the Kombatants lost the second tournament in Outworld, alternate-dimensional home of baddie Shao Kahn and his sorcerer Shang Tsung, Kahn decided to take over the Earth like any steroid-poppin' supervillian would. Conquering the souls of all but a few select Earthlings, Kahn prepares warriors of his own to meet the likes of Liu Kang and Sub-Zero head on. You control 14 selectable fighters (and one hidden one) with the standard two-punch, two-kick, and block buttons, plus a new feature, the run button. MK3 also adds multi-hit combos and level-ascension (basically, you punch a guy through the ceiling and he ends up on another screen) to the MK mythos, rounding out a fine bloodbath for any Playstation owner. Johnny Cage was not appeared, that's what it will comes until Trilogy, Replacing to Daniel Pesina to Chris Alexander, The Reason: * Cage Realizes That MK 3 is Inevitable. Story You have been Chosen to Represent Earth in Mortal Kombat. Be Warned, Although your souls are Protected Against Shao Kahn's Evil: Your Lives are not. I cannot Interfere any longer as your Earth is now Ruled by The Outworld Gods. These are the Words of Rayden. For Centuries, Earth has Used Mortal Kombat to Defend itself Against the Outworld's Emperor Shao Kahn. But, Kahn Becomes Frustrated by Failed Attempts at Taking Earth through Tournament Battle. He enacts a Plan which Began Ten Thousand Years Ago. During this time, Kahn had a Queen. Her name was Sindel and her Young Death Was Unexpected. Kahn's Shadow Priests, Lead by Shang Tsung, Make it so Sindel's Spirit would Someday be Reborn, Not on the Outworld but on the Earth Realm Itself. This Unholy Act Gives Shao Kahn the Power to Step Through the Dimensional Gates and Reclaim his Queen. Thus, Enabling him to Finally Seize the Earth Realm. Upon Breaching the Portal into Earth, Shao Kahn Slowly Transforms the Planet into a part of the World Itself. Kahn Strips the Earth of all Human Life. Claiming Every Soul as his own. But There are Souls which Kahn cannot Take. These Souls Belong to the Warriors Chosen to Represent Earth in a New Mortal Kombat. The Remaining Humans are Scattered Through out the Planet. Shao Kahn Sends an Army of Fierce Outworld Warriors to find and Eliminate Them. After the First Tournament Sonya Blade Turned up Missing, Jax then Embarked on a Rescue Mission into the Outworld. He Found Sonya being Held Captive with her nemesis Kano. In Freeing Sonya, Jax also frees Kano. Then Kano uses the Chance to Escape Arrest. The Ultimate Advancement in Lin Kuei Technology Comes with the Creation of the First Cyber-Assassin. They Begin Converting their Human Ninjas into Soulless Machines. But Sub-Zero Refuses to take Part and is Marked for death by his Own Clan. After Winning the first Mortal Kombat and Escaping From the Outworld, Liu Kang looks to the Future. He Begins training a new Generation of Shaolin Alongside Kung Lao. But Nothing could Prepare them for the Unexpected Outworld Invasion. Game Kontrols Playstation * Move character: D-Pad (Can't changed) * High Kick: Triangle Button * High Punch: Square Button * Low Kick: Circle Button * Low Punch: X Button * Run: L2 and R2 Button * Block: L1 and R1 Button * Pause the game: Start Button (Can't changed) Cheats Sound Test For SNES Version, Press A, Y, B, X on the main menu. Tournament Mode Press L + R and Press Start to perform Tournament Mode (SNES only). * You can select any characters to perform manually, Perform Automatic requires Up + Start. Category:Official Games Category:PlayStation Games